


Knights of Lust

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dungeon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Trying to find out who was responsible for some of the young male Smashers disappearing, Green (aka; Toon Link) alongside Red and Blue were convinced that Vio is leading them to a rescue mission.However, things changed drastically, when it turns out that Vio has been working alongside Mimi, the one responsible for the recent disappearances.How will Green react to this?
Relationships: Green Link/Vio Link
Series: Boys of Lust (SSBU Series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052966
Kudos: 1





	Knights of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the fifth part of my SSBU Shota AU known as Boys of Lust
> 
> Feel free to read the previous entries of this story to understand the Knights of Lust much more!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here belongs to Nintendo, I just own Mimi Pink.
> 
> Warning: The following story contains shotacon bondage and kidnapping. If you don't like these sort of things, you're free to leave.

Something has recently came into mind for Claus

"Hey Lucas?", the ginger-haired psychic asked the young blonde.

Lucas cutely turned to face his older twin, "Is something wrong Clausy?"

"That 'Hypnosis Ray' that Ms Mimi mentioned just now.", Claus started to wonder out of curiosity, "Has that ever been used?"

The younger and sweeter one of the Elric Twins shook his head, being completely honest with that question, "Not really Clausy. Since I find these types of things quite fun, I had a similar experience just like you!"

Claus chuckled in embarrassment, "Heh! Well I guess that explains why your eyes don't look blank!"

"Oh Claus…" 

Lucas gently cuddled his older twin sincerely.

Knowing him well enough made him feel sorry for what he had to go through in the past, separated from him.

"Like I said during your arrival, I promise that everything will be okay! Ms Mimi is very motherly when you get to know her!"

Claus gently hugged his younger twin back, "I know Lukey~ I was just worried about you when she mentioned that."

Just then, Mimi approached her two Assistant Police shotas in her usual loving manner.

"What are you two talking about?"

Claus proceeded to nudge Lucas into saying it for their Mistress.

"Oh! Sorry Ms Mimi. I was telling Claus about that Hypnosis Ray earlier. I actually never heard of it before."

Mimi chuckled at both her little assistants, "Sorry about that you two. But I haven't told you about him just yet~!"

Lucas and Claus both exchanged confused glances at one another, before looking back up at Mimi.

"Oh ho~! It was another cute little boy just like you both! Not to mention that I met him the next day after I befriended Lucas~"

Suddenly, it clicked back into Lucas' mind.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot to tell you about him, Claus!"

Claus tilted his head, still looking completely confused, "Who are you talking about Lukey?"

Lucas chuckled, "Well he kinda likes bondage just like me. However, while he is in a similar position as us, Ms Mimi tasked me to show him the ropes around here. So he kinda works as a loyal but dominant knight for the us assistant police shotas!"

The pink-haired woman nodded with a kind look, "Also, while you were being occupied with Ness over there, I instructed our little knight friend to collect a few others!"

~~~

As Mimi was still explaining to the Elric Twins about the young knight, there were still loads of people trying to figure out the recent disappearances of both Pit and Ness.

Toon Link gently opened the door to his bedroom, where a few other Links that look exactly like him were waiting.

"Took you long enough, Green!", Blue snapped at him, annoyed that the other hylian was late.

Toon Link, who was also known as Green to the other members as the Hero of the Four Sword, chuckled with bits of shame, "Sorry about that Blue! I was just getting hooked into finding Young Link and the others…"

Blue started to show a much more melancholic face, not just from those words, but the fact that he knew what happened when he heard about Young Link's disappearance.

"Bluey?", Red timidly looked up at the older hylian.

The hotheaded one of the Four Links sighed deeply, before gently ruffling Red's head, trying to calm him down.

"You two seem to deeply care about each other.", Vio calmly observed when Red cuddled up towards Blue in a clingy manner.

Blue and Red nodded simultaneously at the youngest hylian's response.

Green gently smiled at his most trusted sibling, being Vio.

Finally, the leader of the Four Sword Heroes began to ask a little question, "You got the list of our presumed suspects Vio?"

Vio proceeded to pull out a set of photos, with each having a presumed suspect from each of the other Links.

However, the calm hylian among this group still had to find a suspect himself, which Green didn't really mind, since majority of them think the suspect is obvious.

"You really sure it's one of the villain Smashers?", Red asked as he began to observe the photos of those along the lines of 'villain'.

"Absolutely!", Green replied back with bits of confidence, "Maybe even worse than we thought!"

Blue shook his head, "Whatever Green! Whoever is behind this must reveal themseleves immediately! Otherwise I'm gonna smack them with my hammer!"

With the three of the Four Sword Links trying to convince the other who it might be among the list of suspects, Vio simply watched, not knowing what to do.

Even if he is the smart one of the four, why is he being simply distant, especially to the Link that he loves?

"You alright Vio?", Green asked with deep concern for his purple tunic sibling.

Vio calmly looked at the courageous of the four, "What is it Green?"

"You seem to be quite out of it lately. Is there something that's been bothering you lately?"

The calm and collected hylian looked away in silence, before slowly starting to shake, as if something inside is about to burst.

And that something did.

"It's someone I once ran into!"

The remaining three Links became silent.

Until Red decided to break said silence, "What?"

Vio shook his head, before finally explaining, "I said it's someone I once ran into. She convinced me long enough not to tell anyone!"

"Wh-What?!", Blue shouted in anger, quickly standing up and nearly bashing the table, "She must have did something bad to the point that she convinced you to stay silent!"

"Y-Yeah! That's why!", Vio nodded.

From there, Blue proceeded to pull out his hammer again, confident enough in Vio's answer, "Well what are we waiting for! We must save Young Link and the others before it's too late!"

"Yeah!!", Red cheerfully said as he got out his Fire Rod, easily convinced by Blue's words to come join in on the action.

Green pulled out his Four Sword, ready to take part, but noticed how Vio is shaking.

Then, he gently put his hand around the younger hylian's shoulder, "It'll be alright Vio. As long as we stick together, there's nothing that can stop us!"

Vio slowly smiled, before pulling out his bow and arrow, ready to help the other Links, "Okay then! I'll make sure to help out! Plus I remember the place as clear as day."

"Perfect!", Green happily responded, "With that, let's go save our friends!"

~~~

About half an hour later, the Four Links reached the Temple of Lust, to which majority of which just recognized.

"The Temple of Lust?!", Red gasped in fear, "But why?!"

Blue sighed, "Isn't it obvious Red? This so-called woman must have taken them here! And must have convinced Vio when he found out!"

Vio nodded, still somewhat shaking from earlier, but did his best to remain calm.

"Come on!", Green responded, "Let's head in!"

As the Four Links proceeded to enter, they all begin to observe the entire insides of pink within the temple.

"Geez!", Blue looked in disgust, "This woman that you mentioned must love that many pink!"

The others ignored Blue's comment, and went deeper into the temple.

There were no enemies around the temple, which was seemingly odd to Green.

Eventually, all four of them started to see a section of the temple that looked more like a pink castle dungeon.

Red tightly cling onto Blue, timidly shivering in fear.

"Guys?", Red asked, "Can we go home now?"

Green shook his head, "We can't just leave Red. We must find the missing Smashers!"

However, the dungeon seemed to be getting darker, with the lanterns slowly loosing light.

Finally, with the perfect reflexes and timing, Vio proceeded to shoot each of the other Links with his own arrows.

The arrows weren't dangerous, painful, nor deadly.

But they instead were used as a sort of sleep dart.

While Red and Blue instantly went to sleep, Green was trying to reach out to hear what Vio was going to say.

"I am truly sorry you guys…", Vio muttered, "But this will be easier for me, when you're all unconscious."

Then, Green lost consciousness.

~~~

"Also, while you were being occupied with Ness over there, I instructed our little knight friend to collect a few others!"

That's what Vio heard when he finally reached the section of the Temple of Lust, where Mimi and the Elric Twins were hanging out.

"Hey, Lady Mimi!", Vio smiled in his usual calm but sweet manner.

Mimi chuckled, "Ah perfect timing my dear Vio! We were wondering what took you so long!"

The hylian looked over at both Lucas and Claus, who were currently in their Assistant Police outfits.

"So you must be Vio, right?", Claus asked, "Toon Link told us a lot about you!"

Vio nodded, "So the rumors are true. You and Falco are the same person?"

The ginger-haired psychic smiled back, "Yep! I am!"

Lucas happily petted Vio on the head, as if complimenting him for his good work.

"Ms Mimi said that you were heading out to collect someone!"

Vio replied back to the blonde psychic, "I did Lucas. I just need help with getting them ready. Also I may need to get my dominant knight uniform first."

"Right!", Mimi added, "Lucas, I need you to help Vio get ready."

Lucas accepted the request, "You got it Ms Mimi!", before proceeding to use PK Teleport to help Vio get back home faster.

Mimi then turned her attention to Claus, "Meanwhile you will help me prepare our new little boytoys! Is that clear Claus?"

"Yes Ms Mimi!", Claus accepted his orders, before helping Mimi with the unconscious hylians.

~~~

Green began to regain consciousness after the sudden shot that Vio gave him.

"Is everyone okay?", the hylian asked as he helped both Red and Blue up.

Red timidly shook his head, "Not really Green…"

Blue sighed deeply, looking through the bars of the dungeon cell that he and the others are stuck in.

"Great…Looks like whoever Vio is talking about must have manipulated him into our capture!"

Green looked down with deep sorrow, "I think you're right Blue. Cause I don't see Vio anywhere."

Red gasped in cute shock, "Do you think this woman will do this manipulation to us too?!"

Just as they were about to continue conversing, Vio went towards the locked cell door.

When he did, the other Link started to observe what he was currently wearing.

The calm and young hylian was wearing a cute silky and soft purple outfit, which mostly resembles a knight.

"You three alright in there?", Vio asked calmly, almost like nothing bad is happening.

Blue immediately snapped at him, "No! That woman tricked you into helping her!"

Vio looked away briefly, "Actually Blue, I chose to help her."

The hotheaded hylian grew silent, trying to hold in his anger.

"No…!", Green muttered in disbelief, "You wouldn't do this Vio!"

The calm hylian smiled gently, "I may have deceive you three just recently. But Lady Mimi is such a great person!"

Silence entered the three of the locked Links.

As Vio tried to comfort the other Links, Mimi and the Elric Twins approached their dominant knight friend.

"May I ask, Lady Mimi.", Vio politely asked, "Should we start with the next step?"

Mimi chuckled, as she saw different glances from the locked up Links, "Of course my dear Vio~ Just like I promised, I will make sure to make them feel better~!"

She slowly opened the door, with Lucas and Claus proceeding to pin Red and Blue with their PSI.

Green quickly tried to run for it, but failed to do so, as Vio managed to pin him down.

"Vio!", he tried to reach out, "This isn't right! I don't want it to be this way!"

From there, Vio simply tied Green's wrists behind his back with pink leather straps.

Shortly after, he proceeded to tie his legs in the same fashion.

"Green!", Red whimpered, "You can't give up now!"

"Yeah Green!", Blue bitterly added, "We can't let this woman manipulate us!"

Lucas and Claus began to tie both Red and Blue in the similar fashion as Green.

"Why are you doing this Vio?", Green started to get teary-eyed from this sort of betrayal that Vio is giving him.

Vio saw that, and felt very guilty for doing this.

However, he knows that he will convince Green and the others to join Mimi as well.

"I can handle it from here you guys.", Vio muttered.

Mimi and the Elric Twins nodded, before leaving Vio with his bound up siblings.

Eventually, Vio went closer to Green specifically, before beginning to gently and sincerely kiss him on the lips.

Green tried to resist, but slowly but surely, he started to grow slightly submissive.

Just as he did so, Vio gently rubbed Red and Blue in a loving manner.

Red tried to resist as well, with Red growing much more submissive.

Blue on the other hand was very resistant, but seeing how Red was loving it, made him like it somehow.

"I have a nice little device that can calm you three down.", Vio smiled gently, before gagging each of his siblings with respective colored ballgags.

Follow by that, the young hylian added vibrators to their nips and crouch.

And to top it all off, pulled out a strange device, but there was two rather than three.

Vio kindly smiled, before placing the device in front of Red and Blue, and turning them on alongside their vibrators.

"Mmph~!", Green timidly moans, as Vio decided to carry him to a nearby section of the dungeon cell.

Once there, Vio proceeded to continue his loving session with Green, not to mention that he turned on the vibrators as well for his favorite Link.

At that point, Red and Blue were fully hypnotized by the Hypnosis Ray, and became completely submissive in a few minutes.

But Vio had something else in mind with Green.

"Let me tell you something Green.", Vio said to the now moaning Green, "For a while I've been into these sorts of things. I was too afraid to tell it to anyone, especially you. But when I met Lady Mimi, she allowed me to express my lust of bondage. And I want you to join me!"

"Vmph~? (Vio~?)", Green moaned out, feeling somewhat convinced.

Vio simply nodded, "The truth is, I love you Green! I love you very much!"

Green continued to moan out to Vio.

"Mph lmh ymm tmph~! (I love you too~!)", Green smiled under his gag, finally convinced with Vio's words and sincerity.

~~~

Red and Blue had went to sleep after a long day of being played with Lucas and Claus, and left in the dungeon cell that they now shared.

Vio freed Green, and gave him a cute silky and soft knight outfit with the favorite colors of the courageous hylian.

"I'm so sorry Vio…", Green apologized, "I'm so sorry for not believing you earlier."

Vio gently kissed Green on the forehead, "I understand Green. I still love you! Besides, you will enjoy helping Lady Mimi and I here!"

Green nodded, "Just as long as I get to be with you, my dear Vio!"

Mimi sweetly watched the two hylians converse.

Enjoying the sight that they will be joining her as well, as the Knights of Lust!


End file.
